<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You and I Aren't Friends Anymore... by theclosetenby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293090">If You and I Aren't Friends Anymore...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetenby/pseuds/theclosetenby'>theclosetenby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boy Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, High School AU, bi questioning shawn hunter, bisexual cory matthews, crushes galore, idk ive just always liked the idea of shawn/topanga, unrequited ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetenby/pseuds/theclosetenby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cory and Topanga's families are close family friends since before their birth, and they become unlikely friends. They meet Shawn Hunter in sixth grade, and they accept him into their group. Topanga's kindness in particular stays with Shawn, but she's Cory's best friend, and Cory seems to like.... someone? </p><p>Featuring bisexual Cory Matthews, a confused-about-his-sexuality Shawn Hunter... a Shawn/Topanga end-game that no one asked for. Also some Cory/Lauren, probably a little Topanga/Minkus, and unrequited crushes galore.</p><p>AU will start in 6th grade, then time jump to HS. Eric is 5ish years older, so they do not go to HS together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cory Matthews &amp; Shawn Hunter, Shawn Hunter &amp; Topanga Lawrence-Matthews &amp; Cory Matthews, Shawn Hunter/Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, Topanga Lawrence &amp; Cory Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 6th Grade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the first day of 6th grade and best friends Cory and Topanga have different ideas of what success will mean this year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My thoughts for this AU is that due to Cory's influence, Topanga wouldn't be QUITE as hippy-ish as a middle schooler as she was in canon. She still has her parents (we are doing with the name her mom eventually had, instead of the name her mom started with) though, so it still exists. Just a little less so with Cory. </p><p>No beta, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p><p>Age: 11</p><p>Topanga Lawrence is organized, and not even Cory Matthews can get in her way. Their families were family friends, thrilled when her mother and his mother found out they were pregnant the same month. They thought their kids could be best friends, maybe even get married one day. But to her, an only child, Cory Matthews was her competition - like a sibling rivaling. When it came to school and skills, he made it easy for her. He preferred sneaking his MP3 player into class and listening to the newest thing he downloaded to his playlist than paying attention in class. Even during PE, where he definitely was more fit than Topanga, who preferred meditation and finding zen over running the bases, she still often beat him out. He was usually too busy goofing around with the other boys on their team.</p><p>But despite that, they were best friends. And today was the first day of 6th grade at Jefferson Middle School, and Cory would not mess this up for her. It was the first time they wouldn’t have all their classes together, but they coordinated a few classes, including first period history with Mr. Feeny. She had picked out an outfit that her mother had bought her this summer during some musical festival her parents went to. It was a flowery summer dress that went down to her ankles.</p><p>She heard a knock on her window and ran over to unlock it.</p><p>“Come on, Topanga. You knew I was coming. Why’d you have to lock it?” Cory whined as he climbed through her window, swinging his legs over and falling to the ground. Amazing. He had been doing this for a few years, and always fell to the ground.</p><p>“I can’t sleep with an unlocked window. And I didn’t exactly expect you to be early,” she replied as she went back to her desk to finish packing her backpack. Three binders: one for math and science. One for history, and one for English. Three textbooks that she had picked up two weeks ago from their new middle school campus, and several reading books for English. She had begged that they let her take a higher level English course, but they refused, saying she needed to stay in sixth grade English.</p><p>“Where’s your backpack?” she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>Cory’s face lit up. “It’s in Eric’s car.”</p><p>Topanga froze, mid-zip. “Eric’s.... car? Why is Eric’s car here?” She thought her parents would be driving them.</p><p>“He’s driving us to our first day of 6th grade, Panga!”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, no, no. He is not. Didn’t he JUST get his license last week? After failing the written test twice?”</p><p>Cory laughed, “Yeah, but he passed behind the wheel the first try. Who cares about the written test anyway?”</p><p>“Cory, the written test is about the LAWS of the land. I can’t trust your idiotic brother to drive us on such an important day!”</p><p>“Topanga, Topanga, Topanga,” Cory sighed. “Do you know how hard it was for me to convince my parents it was OK? It will be fine!”</p><p>She grimaced, but knew that if she pushed the issue much more, they’d be running behind schedule. “Fine,” she muttered, her face turning a shade of pink. “I guess Eric can drive us.”</p><p>What she didn’t want to admit to Cory was that it wasn’t just Eric being ... well for lack of a better word, a goof and irresponsible. It was that the last few months... well... spending time with the Matthews at the pool and going to the lake.... she had tried to force the thoughts out of her head. It was ERIC, after all. ERIC. Cory’s idiotic brother that she’s known since birth. She confided in her mother about it. Rhiannon (that’s her mother’s name) told her that it was normal. She was turning 12 years old, and this is when puberty starts. And Eric was a good looking young man. Far too old for her, obviously, but cute nonetheless.</p><p>Thankfully, Cory hadn’t seem to pick up on her blush, as he skipped his way around her room. “It’s so much better to have my brother drop us off than our stupid parents,” he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Everyone’s parents are dropping them off,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We’re in middle school.”</p><p>Cory smiled at her frustration. “Still,” he said. “We get to be cool. This could be a new start. New school, new faces, new teachers. Topanga, anything could happen.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. It’s the same school Eric went to, so half of the teachers were already expecting a Matthews to come through. And she had been volunteering at the school this summer, so she already knew some of them as well. And nearly their entire elementary school was going to the same middle school. It couldn’t be that different, right?</p><p>———-</p><p>The ride to school was less eventful than Cory would have hoped, but Eric expressed clear relief once they were out of his car and no hot girls had seen him driving around a couple of babies.</p><p>Cory looked at his best friend after Eric drove off. She had been in a funny world lately, and it didn’t go unnoticed. He wasn’t going to say anything: Topanga was a girl, so who knows what girls think about. But they had always shared everything, and lately she seemed... different. She had gained a little weight and seemed to be bothered by it, which was usually the last thing on Topanga’s mind. She had reassured him that it was from puberty, per Mrs. Lawrence’s (he was never going to call her Rhiannon) full explanation of the human body, but he could still tell that she was bothered by it. She kept her arm over her stomach far more often this summer at the pool than she had before, especially when they went with Eric, for some reason?</p><p>But once they started playing games in the pool, she relaxed and her normal competitive nature came back out. So he rarely thought about it for long.</p><p>They walked up the steps to the school, Cory waving hi to several of his friends. His friendship with Topanga was weird to them, but he always explained that she was like a sister, so no matter how uncool she was (I mean, WHO volunteers at a SCHOOL during the SUMMER?!), she knew him better than anyone. And she was smart, and kind, and funny... and she put up with him.</p><p>Once they got to their first period history class (as always, Topanga wanted to sit in the front, and Cory wanted to sit in the back. And as always, they compromised with Topanga in the front, and Cory in the seat behind her), Cory started to feel nervous. Mr. Feeny had taught Eric back when Eric was in middle school. It had been awhile, but he knew that Eric could make quite the... impression. What if he couldn’t start over, without his brother’s shadow looming?</p><p>It was during these thoughts that he noticed a boy he didn’t recognize walk into the classroom. He had brown swooshy hair, something Cory was extremely jealous about (Eric had that hair. Why did Cory have to be a brillo head? Who did he even GET that from?!). But unlike Eric, this boy didn’t have a confident swagger about him. He seemed shy and unsure. Cory assumed that he was one of the students whose districts switched on him, and had no one to sit with. He waved at the pretty boy (did he just think “pretty?” no...) to sit behind him.</p><p>The new kid slid into the seat behind Cory, giving him a relieved tight smile. “Hi,” he said, quietly.</p><p>Cory didn’t even realized he had turned around. “Hey! I’m Cory. What’s your name?”</p><p>The kid held out his hand to shake, which was weird, but whatever - Cory WAS friends with Topanga after all - and said, “My name’s Shawn.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Shawn,” came a voice behind him, and Cory glanced back at Topanga. She was smiling at both of them. “I’m Topanga.”</p><p>“You’re what?” Shawn said, louder now, and clearly confused. Cory laughed as Topanga sighed - a response more at Cory than at Shawn. To Shawn, she smiled.</p><p>“Topanga. That’s my name. Like the Topanga Canyon in California.”</p><p>“Got it,” Shawn said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s an unusual name. But I’m an unusual girl,” she said with a wide grin. Shawn smiled back at her.</p><p>Cory, not to be ignored, added, “She certainly is. I, however, am very cool. And you can be a part of my group if you want.”</p><p>Topanga rolled her eyes and turned back around. Shawn laughed. “I don’t care about being cool,” he said, which Cory knew made him even cooler. “But I wouldn’t mind a friend... or two.”</p><p>Cory grinned. New kid, new friend. Check.</p><p>Just then, Mr. Feeny walked in and called the class to order. It was going to be a good year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like... there's no way anyone will read this. But if you do, please leave a comment!!</p><p>Made some minor edits to clean it up... I write this on an iPad usually, so the punctuation isn't perfect.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You’re Not Alone, Shawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Topanga and Shawn walk home, and Shawn's a little... confused... about his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve decided that this takes place in the early 00s instead of 90s, just because it’s going to be easier for me to write like that.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn quickly became part of their trio. He wasn’t too into sports, so he didn’t join Cory as often with his other friends. He spent most of his time with Topanga and Cory. They walked home together frequently.</p><p>It took awhile, but eventually he told them more about himself. About halfway through 6th grade, he admitted to them that not only had he just moved to town, but he moved via an RV. And he lived in the nearby trailer park. </p><p>“I’m just trailer park trash,” he had told them one day, sitting in the Matthews kitchen as the three of them did homework. Amy, Cory’s mother, had been washing dishes and there was a noticeable pause with those words. </p><p>Before Amy could speak, Topanga took Shawn’s hand and gently told him, “Shawn, it isn’t where you come from that defines who you are. Who you are is deeper than that. You have a universe within you, and your living situation does not define that.”</p><p>Cory watched, somewhat in awe. His mom walked over and put her hand on Topanga’s back. “Topanga is right, Shawn. And she is a very wise young lady.” Topanga looked up at Amy, her smile peaceful. “And Shawn,” Amy added, “If you ever need anything, you can just come straight to me and Alan. You know that, right?”</p><p>Shawn’s cheeks were red. He had grown accustomed to people laughing at his comment or ignoring it all together. “Um, ah, well, thanks, Mrs. Matthews. And thank you, Topanga. I’m fine though. I got my dad, you know, most of the time, at least.” He smiled meekly at Amy and pulled his hand away from Topanga, shoving his balled up fists into his lap. </p><p>“Ok,” Amy said, moving her other hand to Shawn’s back for a second before pulling away. “But just let us know. Topanga is basically our second daughter, and we have all the room in the world here.”</p><p>Shawn smiled at her again and then looked down to his lap. Amy went back to the sink to finish her dishes. Topanga was watching Shawn, her hand still on the table even after he had pulled away. </p><p>“You guys...” Cory finally spoke, trying to break the silence. “Shawnie’s fineee. He has us, and his dad, and he gets to live in an RV, which is the COOLEST thing. But-" an idea struck him, “does that mean you can just leave?”</p><p>Shawn shook his head. “No, my dad... I mean despite it all, my dad wants me to have a fairly normal school life. He said we are staying here for at least 3 years. I think he felt bad seeing what moving me away did this time. He said he’ll just take off instead if he needs to go for a bit. We have a neighbor who has offered to watch me when he’s gone.”</p><p>Amy tensed up again. It was worse than she thought. Before she could speak though, Cory piped up. “Psh, Shawn, you can just stay here. We can have epic sleepovers in the treehouse. Or we can make Eric get lost and you can sleep in his bed. Or-”</p><p>“Cory,” Amy said. “That’s enough for now. Shawn, you are welcome here any time. Just let Cory know, and we can stop by your place and pick up your clothes or anything else you need. And you can join us for dinner anytime you’d like.”</p><p>Shawn shook his head. This was all getting to be a lot. “Thanks, guys. But can we just get back to homework, please?”</p><p>Topanga finally moved her hand back to her lap. “Of course, Shawn.” Cory groaned as Topanga and Shawn went back into discussing Mr. Feeny’s discussion of the War of 1812.</p><p>——-</p><p>Age: 13 

</p>
<p>In 7th grade, Cory joined the Jefferson baseball team, so he was always busy right after school. Mrs. Matthews offered to pick Shawn and Topanga up still, but they refused, saying they could walk to the trailer park. It was only a few blocks away from the school. Rhiannon would pick her up after she closed up the cafe at the bookstore that her and Jedidiah own.</p><p>“If your parents own the bookstore,” Shawn asked one day on their walk, “why doesn’t your mom just close the cafe when you’re done with school?”</p><p>“Rhiannon and Jedidiah believe in consistency, and the value of having me learn to develop certain decisions on my own. While they do see me as an important being to care for, they choose to respect the time of the bookstore that they set.” </p><p>Shawn watched her as she talked. He had never heard anyone his age - or anyone at all - talk the way Topanga talked. She was even a stark contrast from Cory. She was composed and so sure of herself. The kids in their class make fun of her while Cory stays silent - or occasionally joins in. Shawn knew that in another life, he would have joined in and given her a hard time. She was such a nerd. But she had been so kind to him from the very first day, so he stayed silent. The teasing didn’t appear to bother her, so why should it bother him? It also took the attention off of him being the new kid or wearing the same clothes several times in the same week. How could anyone notice that when there was someone like Topanga in their class?</p><p>“Shawn?” She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“I-uh-what?”</p><p>“I was asking if you wanted to stop by the grocery mart quickly. I was thinking I could grab us some bread and peanut butter and jelly.”</p><p>Shawn looked over, realizing they had stopped. “Oh, yeah, sure. But you don’t have to, Topanga. I’ll eat something-”</p><p>“I never said they were for you,” she grinned at him. </p><p>His eyebrows went up, surprised. “Oh, well in that case, ladies first,” he said as he opened the store door for her.</p><p>“I disagree with the patriarchy that implies women need to be treated differently from men, but I’ll accept your kindness,” she said, before walking into the store. Shawn paused for a second with the door open after she walked through, shaking his head. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” Shawn asked once he had caught up with her.</p><p>“I am open to anything you’d like to ask or say, Shawn. We’re friends, and friends can speak their mind freely.”</p><p>He smirked and shook his head. She was such a dork! “Why don’t you care about what people think?"</p><p>She hesitated before grabbing the whole white bread on the shelf. Once it was securely tucked in her arms, she turned to him. “I do care, Shawn. But I only care about the people I care about think. There is no use to worry about what anyone else says when you know you have people in your corner.”</p><p>They stood facing each other for some of the longest seconds of Shawn’s life. He was a couple inches taller than her, so she looked up at him beneath her eyelashes - which are really long, actually? How had he never noticed that. She looked so steady, an unchanging rock that he really wanted to hold onto. He took a step closer to her, but was stopped when she placed a hand on his chest.</p><p>“I can see what’s happening right now,” Topanga said. Shawn’s breath hitched and he started to feel embarrassed as he leaned away from her hand. “And while I’m flattered, I think it’s best if that doesn’t happen.”</p><p>“Yea-yea-no, you’re totally, yeah, true. Completely. I don’t know why I-”</p><p>“You’re caught up in the moment of wanting something you think you know. You don’t want to kiss me, Shawn.” His cheeks flushed. “You want someone to tell you that you’re going to be OK.” She smiled at him. “And I can be that for you, but in the way you actually need, alright?”</p><p>He leaned back to stand up straight again, back to being just inches from her. He reached over and tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. Her head turned slightly to watch his arm, breaking the eye contact she had held. “Thanks,” he said. “I don’t deserve a friend like you, or one like Cory, but I’m glad I have it.” He withdrew his hand and put it in his pocket.</p><p>She looked back and smiled at him again. “Yes you do, Shawn. That is exactly what you deserve.” She stepped away, going back to finding the rest of the sandwich ingredients. He let out a deep breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. What was that? What came over him? He watched her as she walked down the aisle, turning to look at him before she moved out of sight. </p><p>Did he just almost kiss... Topanga? He should just leave. He should just go back to his trailer park where he belongs. Of course she wouldn’t want what was probably her first kiss to be with trailer trash. What an idiot to think otherwise. His fists balled in his pockets. </p><p>He couldn’t leave, though. Then Topanga would have no where to go. And she was so kind to him in the moments after he embarrassed her. God! How could he be so stupid?! And where did that come from? He didn’t like... Topanga. She was way too good for him, for one, and for two, she was a complete dork. Not his type at all. Not nearly as cute as Angela from his math class. Not that Topanga wasn’t cute. She just clearly hadn’t gone through puberty yet. And-</p><p>Ok, Shawn, no more. Go back to hanging out with Topanga, your FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D. Who does not like you. Who would not like you. Who you don’t like. She’s right - you just like what she offers in her friendship. FRIENDship. </p><p>He walked over to the cashier, where Topanga was now, and didn’t even try to have a conversation about who was paying. He didn’t have a nickel in his wallet. He didn’t even know why he bothered to carry a wallet. It was always empty, save his student ID,  and a photo booth picture from this summer with Cory, Topanga and him. His best friends. His best friends, a dynamic that should stay exactly the same. </p><p>“Ready?” She asked, as he realized she had finished bagging the groceries as he stood a few feet behind her, unmoving.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Let’s go make a mean peanut butter jelly,” he said and she laughed. Had he noticed her laugh before? </p><p>Doesn’t matter. </p><p>He follows her out of the store, and they go back to making jokes about Feeny - who they had for history AGAIN this year - and how ridiculous Cory always was in that class. Topanga, Cory, and Shawn. Best friends. A great trio. No weird teenage hormones were going to mess this up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One With The Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shawn recovers from his desire to kiss Topanga, and Cory and Topanga plan for Shawn’s birthday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of the biggest changes in character is young Shawn. In canon, young Shawn is light and teases a lot, and doesn’t let people see him be vulnerable. Personally, I feel like this was very connected to his friendship with Cory. He wanted to pretend to be “normal” like his best friend. Without Cory’s influence, my belief is that Shawn would have gone one or two ways: bully tough guy, or soft and afraid (which, clearly, I am going with the latter). Just wanted to explain why the dynamic is different. </p>
<p>Also, as a reminder, this AU takes place in the early 00s instead of 90s. You’ll see slight influences here and there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Shawn feeling a bit uncomfortable for the rest of the day, Topanga made him feel completely at ease. They made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and watched the latest episode of Friends, “The One Where They All Turn Thirty.” Despite living in the trailer park, his dad and him had been gifted a VHS recorder as a parting gift from the other trailer park families when they left. Shawn figures they felt bad that mom had taken off, and knew he would need an additional babysitter. </p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t love a scooter as a gift?” Shawn gasped. “I’m positive that I’ll want one of those when I turn 30. Is that a girl thing? Do girls hate fun?”</p>
<p>Topanga chuckled. “All women are different. Some find scooters fun. Some find baseball fun. Some find sitting with their friends and watching TV fun. Plus, Ross and Chandler don’t approve of it either.”</p>
<p>“Ross is just jealous, you know that. He’ll always be in love with Rachel.” Shawn took another bite of his sandwich and looked over at Topanga. He was still surprised by his reaction earlier and tried to push out how... pretty she was. </p>
<p>“I think a scooter would be fun,” Topanga said finally. She looked over at him and didn’t seem surprised to catch him watching her. “Maybe I’ll ask Jedidiah if I could have one.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not Christmastime anymore and your birthday isn’t until October” Shawn countered before realizing that some families could afford gifts for their kids outside of the holidays and birthdays. </p>
<p>There was a pause before Topanga spoke again. “You’re right. It would be indulgent of me.” Another beat. Topanga was way too comfortable with silences. “But, isn’t your birthday coming up in a few months?”</p>
<p>Shawn shook his head. “I don’t have a birthday. Don’t celebrate it.” It was a lie, of course, but he didn’t want Topanga to think she had to get him anything. “Okay, I do have a question for you. What do you think about Phoebe’s bucket lists before birthdays? Should we do something like that before high school?”</p>
<p>If she noticed the quick subject change, she ignored it. “I believe in doing exactly what feels right in the moment,” she said. “I have no uses for bucket lists.”</p>
<p>“Come on Topanga,” Shawn said, now turning to sit crisscross on the couch, facing her. “You are telling me you don’t have goals? Dreams? I know you plan to go to Yale or Harvard, right?”</p>
<p>Topanga pulled her feat up and shifted to sit facing Shawn as well. “Where I end up, I end up. I believe in stern preparation for school and classes. I want the teachers to like me, of course. But why put something like making up with your sister on the list, if you could do that right now? If it really means that much to you?”</p>
<p>Facing her again and looking into her eyes, Shawn wanted to kiss her again. Where was this even coming from?! “You can’t always do what you feel like doing in the moment,” Shawn said, more to himself than to her. “You’d upset people.”</p>
<p>“What feels right and what you feel like doing may be two different things,” Topanga clarified. Shawn’s glance switched from her piercing blue eyes to her lips, and made himself look back up. Crap, she could totally tell. There was another few seconds of silence. Why was she so comfortable with silence?! He turned and swung his legs out from under him, feet back on the ground. </p>
<p>“What time does your mom get here?” he asked, somewhat hopeful that she could just leave in a few minutes and he could be alone. </p>
<p>Unmoving from her position next to him, facing him, she just replied, “In about an hour, as usual.”</p>
<p>He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a bit, begging Joey and Rachel’s current boyfriend running around to cover up the sound of his heartbeat that he felt like was screaming into the otherwise quiet room.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That April was Shawn’s birthday, and when he got up for school in the morning, he opened the trailer door to find a large box sitting in front of it. It was wrapped with a bow on the top. Given that Chet still wasn’t home this morning, Shawn felt his stomach swell, certain that his dad hadn’t forgotten his birthday. </p>
<p>He dragged the box inside, no longer caring if he was late for school. It was his birthday, after all! He tore off the wrapping paper to a big brown box. He laughed, discarding the card to the ground, and opened the box. </p>
<p>It was a razor scooter. It looked used, as if it was bought secondhand. For a second, he still held out hope that it was from Chet. Maybe even Chet stole it for a last minute gift. </p>
<p>But he knew. His dad really had forgotten his birthday. And even worse, he knew who spent money and remembered it. He had mostly been able to push out the thoughts of her. He started making excuses for needing to go home alone on days when Cory couldn’t join them, but he couldn’t do it every time, lest she figure out his plan.</p>
<p>He picked the card off from the ground and opened the envelope. It was a simple, hand-made card. Just paper, folded into four, with a drawing of a field on the front. The letters “Happy Birthday” were neatly scribbled across the sky.</p>
<p>Tears prickled behind his eyes. For some reason, a homemade card felt even... better. He couldn’t open it, though. Not yet. He shoved the card into his backpack, and left again, locking the door behind him. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Cory was sitting in history class, flicking triangle-folded papers across the room. He was aiming at Stuart Minkus, the nerdiest kid in the whole school, even including Topanga. Minkus and Topanga were friends, but that didn’t mean Cory had to like him. He only had room in his heart for one nerd. </p>
<p>Topanga walked in and slid into the chair in front of him. “Are you torturing poor Stuart again?”</p>
<p>“He started it!” Cory whined. “He’s just so... weird!”</p>
<p>Minkus turned around at that. He sat three seats away from Topanga, but the room was still mostly empty so he could look directly at Cory. “I look forward to the day when your children have to work for my children. I’ll make sure that any Matthews are paid below minimum wage.”</p>
<p>“Stuart,” Topanga started, expressing shock. “That’s a human rights violation”</p>
<p>He looked torn between upsetting Topanga and wanting to upset Cory. “My lawyers can pay that off though,” he explained. “It’s worth it, to ruin the future of the Matthews.”</p>
<p>Cory rolled his eyes and kept folding papers into the triangles. </p>
<p>30 seconds until class started, Shawn ran in and slid into the seat behind Cory.</p>
<p>“Shawnie!” Cory said, turning around. “Happy-“</p>
<p>“Good Morning, class,” George Feeny announced, walking into the class. </p>
<p>“-birthday,” Cory whispered. </p>
<p>Shawn smiled at him. “Thanks, man”</p>
<p>Cory watched Shawn’s glance go past him, towards Topanga. He turned around, but Topanga’s back was towards them. That was weird. They were friends - Cory knew they even hung out without him often. Not that they wanted to, of course. He just had his baseball. Why wouldn’t Topanga wish him happy birthday? She was the one who reminded him yesterday. She had literally come to the door, knocked, and talked to his parents for a whole TEN MINUTES before coming up to his room. He was playing N64 with Eric when she barged in (okay, or walked in). </p>
<p>“Topanga, it’s a Sunday,” Cory said after glancing at her, not even pausing the game. Eric completely ignored her. “If you’re checking if I did all my homework, we did it Friday, remember?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow is Shawn’s birthday. Do you have anything planned?”</p>
<p>Cory grimaced. Of course, Eric took this opportunity to Donkey Kong smash him to his death. He sighed and set down the controller while Eric yelped. “Got you again, loser! You’ve gotta stop picking Ness. He’s such a pathetic weakling. But, pick what you are, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Cory replied. “Then you’re a hairy monster.”</p>
<p>“I know you mean that as an insult, but one day you’ll get it.” Eric threw himself back on his bed, smirking. “Now get this little conversation over with.” He reached into his nightstand and grabbed his original Game Boy. Cory cursed under his breath at this, jealous that his brother was allowed to have a Game Boy. His parents said maybe when he was in high school, if he kept his grades up. Eric didn’t have to keep his grades up. But Eric also bought it with the money he was making from his after school job.</p>
<p>Cory signed and waved Topanga to come over to sit next to him on the bed. She pulled herself up, them in their usual spots.</p>
<p>“That game is absolutely uncivilized, Cory,” she started.</p>
<p>“This isn’t what you came here to talk about, woman. Get on with it.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. “It’s Shawn’s birthday tomorrow. What are we doing for it? His dad’s been gone all week and I don’t want-”</p>
<p>Cory frowned at her. “He has? Shawn didn’t tell me that.”</p>
<p>Topanga shifted uncomfortably at this. “Well, you know, I went to Shawn’s on Friday to watch Friends-”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me anything! I haven’t seen it yet.”</p>
<p>Eric snorted from his bed, but didn’t look up.</p>
<p>“And he told me that his dad’s been gone. He hardly had any food in the house.”</p>
<p>Cory sighed. “He’s supposed to come over when this happens.”</p>
<p>“You know Shawn. He doesn’t want to be a burden.”</p>
<p>“Okay, “Cory said, “I have an idea.”</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>After the boring history lesson from Feeny, Cory turns back around to Shawn. </p>
<p>“You, me. After school. Basketball.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Cor-” Shawn had taken to calling him Cor lately, a nickname that no one else used. Sometimes it made his stomach flip a little, but he was able to ignore that. Once Shawn said it enough, the weird flipping stopped.</p>
<p>“Come on, Shawnie! I won’t just let you win because it’s your birthday either.”</p>
<p>“Yea, right, like you could even beat me. I’ve got 4 inches on you, Matthews.”</p>
<p>Cory grinned, knowing he had him. Shawn signed, “All right. But don’t you have practice?”</p>
<p>The bell rung, and students started gathering everything to take off. Everyone wanted to escape Feeny’s class. Pure torture. </p>
<p>“Nah, we have this week off. Coach is giving us a break.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Hunter,” said an all-but-forgotten voice in the front of the class. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir?” Shawn pivoted on his foot to look at Feeny. Cory noticed that Topanga was still here, hovering around her desk. </p>
<p>“It is my understanding that today is your birthday. Are you turning 13, like your peers? That’s a big day.”</p>
<p>Shawn’s cheeks flushed. “14, sir. My mom didn’t enroll me in school in time so-” he stopped suddenly. Cory and Topanga exchanged glances. Neither of them knew Shawn was older. They just assumed since he was in their class... </p>
<p>It made sense though, Cory thought. And honestly, it made him feel better. No wonder Shawn had inches on him, and seemed a little more distracted by the girls in their classes. </p>
<p>“Well,” said Feeny, looking at him. “Happy Birthday, Mr. Hunter. I hope Mr. Matthews and Ms. Lawrence help make it a memorable one.”</p>
<p>The three of them scurried out of the classroom and paused outside the door. “That was weird,” Cory said. “Feeny’s never wished the rest of us happy birthday.”</p>
<p>Shawn shrugged. “He must have just heard you telling me happy birthday. It’s no big deal.” Turning towards Topanga, Shawn added, “And thank you.” </p>
<p>What was he thanking Topanga for? She hadn’t even said Happy Birthday to him yet! Cory was even more confused when Topanga reached out her arms and pulled Shawn into a hug. It looked comfortable, like this was something they did often. Shawn had his hands around her shoulders, and Topanga’s arms were around his waist. </p>
<p>“Guys...?” Cory asked with hesitation. He was starting to feel sick. Did he eat anything bad for breakfast today? Just his usual donut from the cafeteria cart outside of school. </p>
<p>Topanga and Shawn jumped a little at his voice and scooted away from each other. They were still looking at each other, but Cory couldn’t figure out why. Was something wrong with someone’s face? Where they planning something against him? Maybe Topanga and his surprise for Shawn’s birthday was actually some type of surprise for him! No - that wouldn’t make any sense. Topanga wouldn’t do that either. She wanted today to be about Shawn. </p>
<p>The second bell rung, signaling that second period started in three minutes, and the three of them broke apart and hurried to their next classes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I’m stuck in middle school for now. I’m not sure WHY. I planned to jump right to high school, but middle school feels like a big deal in the BMW universe, even in this AU. So let’s roll with it for now :).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>